Ryan Quinn
Ryan Quinn is professional wrestler signed to the CWL Brand. Early Career Ryan Quinn was born on June 21, 1997. As a kid, he was in a lot of sports, but what he was really into was wrestling. Once he was 17. he begged his parents to let him go to a wrestling school. Sadly, they said no. Ryan got pissed and ran away, taking little piece of money he could find. As he was running, he found an old gym with a ring inside of the gym. He went inside and slept there. He then headed to the wrestling school he wanted to go to, and started training. (Other Promotions) World of Wrestling (2016-2018) Ryan debuted in 2016 with the name Extreme Quinn, as he faced another up and coming wrestler by the name, Dustin Thomas. He beat Thomas in a good, but not great match. After that, Ryan became a mid-card wrestler, and not getting a really big push. Ryan was entered into a tourney for the wOw United States Championship, which he won. After winning the title, he joined a group called the Thrillseekers, which was led by Whiplash. After joining the group, Quinn started to become more cocky to the wrestlers, and made up an excuse every time he lost, which led to his downfall. After holding the United States title for 2 months, he lost it to Alexander Michaels and lost the tag team titles to a group called the NWO, which was led by Man Named Sid and Marcus Cruz. Since he has been losing a lot, Ryan has a match against Kobyr. Ryan lost that match, got kicked out of the Thrillseekers, and disappeared for a while. The Return(2017-2018) Ryan returned with a very cocky attitude, but was accepting about he losses. He joined a group called the Rising Storm and in 3 weeks, he won the wOw Intercontinental championship. He held the belt for 7 months, then finally dropped it to Vane. Ryan didn't lose his momentum though, he then set his sights for the wOw TV title, which he won and held for 5 months, he then finally dropped it to Bigg Nasty. Ryan then decides he need to go for the wOw Heavyweight Championship, which was held by Nathan Sawyer, who was in the NWO. Every time Ryan had a match with any NWO member, he was always screwed and never got his chance to beat them. He challenged Sawyer to a Hell in a Cell match to make sure NWO didn't do anything Sawyer accepted, but made it so that if Ryan loses he has to retire for the World of Wrestling. When the match happened at Slamfest, Ryan beat Sawyer, in a 30 minute classic. But then Ryan was beat down by everyone in the NWO, then things got worse. Marcus Cruz cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and pinned Quinn for the Heavyweight title. When Ryan got to the back, he didn't care. He just wanted to become Heavyweight champion. Because all he needed is to win one more title to become the first ever Grand Slam Champion in wOw history. The wOw World Champion was fellow member in the Rising Storm, Justin Jordan. At Rumble Royale, Ryan beat Justin Jordan in another 30 minute classic, which was rated 5 stars. The next night, Ryan vacated the wOw World Championship and left the company. He had done what he needed to, nothing more and nothing less. CWL On Week 67, Ryan debuted against the Discord champion, Dylan Vincent. In a fast paced match, Ryan came out on a losing effort. Then he was put in an 8 man match. He pinned Roger Finesse but shortly after he was pinned after a leg lock from Youngblood Rude. On Week 74, he was then got put into a Fatal Four Way with Ethan Blake, The Starfield, and Harris. He wasn't pinned, but still lost the match. On Week 77, he destroyed Justin King. On Week79, he then fought Starfield, which he won. At Global Warning, he then answered Tommy Hazard's open challenge, which he won after back to back Quinnshots. This match cemented Quinn as someone who can be a main eventer. At this time. Ryan and Roger Finesse became a tag team. After thinking about multiple tag team names, they settled with Blood Money. On Week 82, Blood Money lost to Mild Hazard. On Week 84, Ryan defeated Harris in a quick match. On Week 83, A fatal four way match for the number one contender ship match happened. After beating Harris, he had defeated 2 of the people in the match. This made Ryan believe he could win the big one. But he was in an 8-man battle royal for the Discord Championship. Ryan came to the Final 2, but lost as Kyle Stevens threw him over the top rope. On Week 87, Blood Money lost to SBP. However, Ryan was more focused on the Vindication Championship. Starfield was the champion, and Ryan had beat him before. He knew that he could become champion. He just needed a chance. On Week 91, Ryan defeated Ian Smith, who was the friend of the Vindication Champion, Chris Princess. However, the next week Ryan lost to Nightmare, who put himself into a championship chance. There was a beat the clock gold rush the next week. Ryan came in second place as Dylan Vincent came in first, getting the title shot for himself. This made Quinn irate. On Week 96, Ryan beat the former champion, Chris Princess. He was just one week away from getting his title match. On Week 97, Ryan beat Raymondo, moving him further into the title hunt, and he finally got it. On Week 99, Ryan faced Dylan Vincent in a 5 minute preview match. After said match, Dylan attacked Ryan. However Ryan finally got his revenge, beating Vincent for the Vindication championship. On Week 104, Ryan defended his title against Sgt. Hunter. On Week 110, he defeated Issac, making him one defense away from getting 3. Notable Achievements * First ever wOw Grand Slam Champion * 1x wOw World Champion * 1x wOw Heavyweight Champion * 1x wOw Intercontinental Champion * 1x wOw TV Champion * 1x wOw United States Champion * Week 67 MOTW against Dylan Vincent * 1x CWL Vindication Champion * 1x CWL Nemesis Champion * 1x CWL Twitch Champion (Current) In Wrestling Finishers: Jumping Complete Shot/ Quinnshot Signatures: Spear/Drive-By Butterfly Lift Twisting Cutter/Card Cut